Setsuna's Gift
by Setsunafan123
Summary: This is the first chapter of my fanfic series. Please read and review, I would like to know how I did and if you enjoyed the story, I do not own this series, some things may be off and contains some girlxgirl romance. Thank you and enjoy.


_**Setsuna's Gift**_

_Setsuna sat on a small mat, letting the wind blow in her hair, she took a deep breath and sighed. "Not like you to take negative thoughts," "huh," said Setsuna as she looked behind her, Mana was standing behind her with her rifle in her right hand. "I was just thinking," Setsuna said quietly, "About what?" said Mana more quietly than Setsuna's tone, "What am I going to give Ojou-sama for her birthday?" Setsuna sighing._

_Setsuna got up and grabbed her sword, she started walking toward the exit of the dojo, "You know what you want to give her, you just haven't accepted it yet," Mana said as she sat down on a similar mat, "Maybe I do," Setsuna said quietly as she left the dojo. "That girl is really likes Konoka-san," Mana said quietly, "Mmm," she thought to herself._

_Konoka got out of bed and put on her robe, she walked to the kitchen where she put some bread in the toaster, she started cooking some eggs still half asleep, the toast popped out and Asuna ran by and grabbed them, "Later Konoka," said Asuna as she hurried out the door. "Goodbye Asuna-san," Konoka responded quietly, Negi soon appeared in the walkway, "Did Asuna leave?" he said still asleep, "Yeah," Konoka said. She took the eggs off the stove and threw them in the trash and went back into bed, Negi followed her and layed next to her, he could'nt sleep without some one and Asuna was out so Konoka was better than nothing._

_Asuna was hard at work delivering the papers, she had extra papers today because one deliverer was out. After a hard morning delivering papers, she stoped and rested at a local tea house, "I'll have sweet honey tea with a sweet bun please," said Asuna, "Yes ma'am," said the waitress. The waitress left for Asuna's food, She layed on the bench to relax, she looked at the sky, she watched the clouds go by, slowly. "Are you okay?" Asuna got up and saw it was Setsuna standing with her cup of tea, "You startled me," said Asuna, "Sorry, I was kinda lonely, then I saw you walking over here," said Setsuna sitting down and placing her sword on the ground carefully. "Did you sleep at all?" Asuna asked, "No, I did'nt, could'nt sleep," said Setsuna, "You need sleep, your pushing yourself too hard," Asuna said._

_They ate their food and started walking back to the Acadamy, "You do know Ojou-sama's birthday is coming up?" Setsuna said quietly, "Yup, I got her the best present I could give her, it probably isn't much, but it is the best I could do with my money," said Asuna cheerfully. "I have a favor to ask," Setsuna started, "Can you let me borrow your dorm for a little bit," Setsuna was blushing really red. "Sure, I was going to do something with Negi-sensei anyway," Asuna said smiling._

_The two of them separated and Setsuna went back to her little room, Asuna walked inside of her dorm room to see Konoka and Negi cleaning the room, "Isn't this nice Asuna-san," said Negi, "I did'nt know cleaning was this fun," "I don't think cleaning is fun," said Asuna. "Oh, I have a favor to ask Asuna-kun," said Konoka, "Can you take this letter to Se-chan for me? I'm kinda busy," "Sure," Asuna said, "But let me sleep a little," Asuna changed into her pajamas and went to sleep._

_Setsuna put on her jacket, "Kinda cold outside," she said, she finished getting dressed and opened her door, she saw a letter on her mat, "Wonder who wrote this?" she said, Setsuna walked back inside and opened the letter, "A l-letter from Ojou-sama," she gasped. Setsuna read it carefully, "She wants to meet me tomorrow," she said. She walked back outside and looked up, the dark clouds gave a sorrowful feeling._

_Setsuna walked all around the shopping mall, trying to find the present that would go good with her first gift, "There's absolutely nothing here," she said, she dropped to her knees, "This entire mall doesn't have anything," Setsuna said, she got back up and looked around some more, she then saw Asuna and Negi walking around. "I wonder if they could help me find the right gift for Ojou-sama?" she said,she walked over to Asuna and Negi. "Hello Sakurazaki-san," Negi said cheerfully, "How are you?" "I'm fine," Setsuna said quietly, "You need help finding a gift that would go good with your first gift huh?" Asuna said grinning. "You said so straight forward," Setsuna said loudly, a quick change of tone, Setsuna dropped to her knees again, she was almost crying, "We'll help you," said Asuna helping Setsuna stand up, "Thank you," said Setsuna wiping her tears._

_They spent the remainder of the day shopping and looking for gifts and stopped for food, "I think Ojou-sama will like this gift," Setsuna said happily, Setsuna ran off to her dorm with gift in hand. "We did good," said Negi, "Yup, what do you want to do while Setsuna-san uses our dorm?" asked Asuna, "W-Well," Negi stuttered, "I was hoping we could go out to an amusement park that opened up a little while ago?" Negi said. "That's sounds great," Asuna told him, "Really," Negi said, his face lit up with excitement, "But, its not a date," Asuna said sternly, "Sure," Negi said excitedly._

_Setsuna spent some of her time picking out clothes to wear, she wasn't very good at picking clothes, she mainly wore her school uniform and kendo practice clothes, she wore regular clothes one time, but she forget when. She looked all through her closet, she could'nt find anything, "Maybe Ojou-sama won't care if I just wear my uniform," she said to herself, "No, she would expect something nice," she said as she slapped herself to get some sense into her. She fell on her futon and stared at the ceiling, she looked over to her side for a quick second and something caught her eye, she picked up the magazine and stared at the fashion picture, "This is what I could wear," Setsuna said excitedly. She put on her shoes and ran out the door._

_Konoka was standing in the kitchen making herself dinner, Asuna and Negi were going someplace for the night, "It seems really lonely around here with out Asuna-san or Negi-kun," she said, she looked at her calender, "I wonder if Se-chan will remember my birthday," she said. Konoka placed her ramen soup in a bowl and sat down, she turned on the TV and watched TV. She watched as they did a special about the popular amusement park that opened up, "The Saiyuki National amusement park opened today, and a lot of people are here to celebrate its opening," said the anchorwoman. "I wonder if Se-chan will take me there," she said after drinking some tea, "I wouldn't doubt it, Se-chan is not good with crowded places."_

_A few days passed, Setsuna avoided Konoka so she wouldn't spoil anything, she had the perfect plan in mind, and everything would go to plan, hopefully. It was a Saturday afternoon, and Setsuna took out the clothes she bought for this special occasion._

_She bought a mid-length skirt that touched her knees and a soft tee-shirt that had purple flowers and cherry blossoms all over, she also bought a jacket but tied it around her waist. She bought some rather nice looking shoes that went up to her ankles, she put them on and went into the bathroom and looked at her self in the mirror. She stared at the mirror, "Its not perfect yet," she said, she thought about something else she could do, she went into the shopping bag and pulled out some cosmetics. She put some lipstick, then some blush on her cheeks, then eyeliner, then some glittery gloss on her eyes. After putting those things on, she undid her hair and let it fall, she then brushed it, Setsuna did'nt realize her hair was so long, it reached down to the middle of her back, she grabbed her sword but hesitated, she put it back down grabbed a purse and walked out the door._

_Konoka stood outside the dorm room building, she had on a plain skirt, and long tee-shirt and had her hair tied back. She saw Setsuna walking towards her, "Oh my, you look gorgeous Se-chan," she gasped, "Thank you Ojo- urr, I mean Kono-chan," said Setsuna bowing to her._

_You got all dressed for me," Konoka said gleefully, "You did'nt have too," "This is a special occasion, I want it to be special," Setsuna said blushing. "Where do you want to go?" Setsuna asked, "I don't really know," said Konoka a little down, Setsuna observed her carefully, "Do you want to go to the theme park," she said confidently, Konoka's eyes lit up with excitement, "Yes I do," said Konoka. The two of them walked off hand each others hand._

_The two of them reached the park, it seemed rather empty for a fresh new park, "Hey you two!" They both looked up and saw Negi and Asuna stranding at the front door. "Where is all the people?" Konoka asked rather confused, "Happy birthday," said Negi and Asuna together, "We asked the Headmaster if he could rent the place out for _

_just the four of us, we said it was for Konoka's special birthday," said Negi, "He couldn't refuse," added Asuna. "Thank you two," Konoka said happily and yet had a few tears,_

"_I couldn't be more happier or have better friends," Negi and Asuna smiled and ran into the empty park, "Shale we go too," Setsuna said holding out her hand, "Yes," Konoka said and they walked in together._

_They spent almost all night there, they rode a roller coaster, rode on the bumper cars, visited the house of horrors, and rode the ferris wheel and saw the whole park lit up with lights. "I hope your having fun Kono-chan?" said Setsuna, "I am having great fun Se-chan," Konoka replied._

_After the ferris wheel, Setsuna and Konoka sat on a hill overlooking the whole park, "I hope you had a great birthday?" said Setsuna nervously, "Yes, this is the best birthday ever Se-chan," said Konoka. Negi and Asuna ran up the hill with a box in Negi's hands, "Here Konoka-san," said Negi, Konoka opened it and saw a fabulously decorated birthday cake with the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY KONOKA inscribed on the cake. Asuna took it out and set it on a plate and put some candles on it, Negi then perform a fire magic spell and lit not only the candles, but the sky around them, "I practiced this fire spell for a long time, I wanted to make the sky light up," said Negi._

_Konoka thought for a moment and then blew out the candles, Setsuna, Negi, and Asuna cheered, then they started eating the cake with some freshly made tea Asuna borrowed from Class Rep. "This is wonderful you guys," said Konoka, "I could not ask for a better birthday." Negi and Asuna handed Konoka their presents, Setsuna watched them give her their presents and was hoping Konoka would like her gift. Konoka opened Negi's present first and saw a card with another small box, "You can open the box if you want," said Negi. Konoka opened the box and a small light appeared, a card was laying on the bottom of the box, Konoka picked it up and saw it was a pactio card._

_It had Konoka's picture on it with some ancient language too, "I know you wanted a card just like Asuna's, so we gave you one," Negi said smiling, "Thank you Negi-sensei, she gave him a kiss on the forehead. She opened Asuna's present next, it had a card and a glass case for a bracelet, "It has your name on it, it also has your name in ancient Japanese words too," said Asuna. "Thank you," said Konoka and kissed Asuna on her cheek, "What about you Setsuna-san?" said Asuna, "W-Well, umm," she stuttered, her face was blushing red, "Ohh, let's go to the vender Negi-sensei," said Asuna, "There is this cotton candy I want to try," "Oh yeah, I want some too," Negi said, they walked off and left Konoka and Setsuna alone._

"_Se-chan," said Konoka, "Do you have a gift?" "Y-Y-Yes I do," muttered Setsuna, she stood up, and a light surrounded her, something grew out from her back, soon angel wings sprouted from her back and unfolded. Her wings opened wide and Setsuna glew with light, Konoka stared at her with wide glowing eyes, Setsuna slowly walked over to Konoka, with light surrounding her, she stopped in front of her and got down on her knees and took out a small box and placed it in front of Konoka. "This is my gift to you Kono-chan," said Setsuna quietly, Konoka continued to stare at Setsuna with wide glowing eyes. She then took the box and opened it, she saw a necklace with an angel that had the words inscribed K&S in the center._

"_I hope you like it," said Setsuna softly, "Oh, Se-chan, I love it," said Konoka, she jumped up on Setsuna and gave her a big hug and a passionate kiss, Setsuna and Konoka glew in the light, Setsuna holding Konoka as they stood there and kissed each other._

_Negi and Asuna stood hidden in the trees and watched the couple on the hill, "Don't they make a great couple?" said Asuna, "Yeah, they do," agreed Negi. "Hey Negi-kun," said Asuna, "Yeah," "I was wondering if you'll be our teacher the rest of our school year," said Asuna, "Like you can teach us in middle school and high school," "It is very possible, I can talk to the headmaster about it," Negi replied happily. "Thanks," said Asuna, she grabbed Negi and kissed him on the cheek._

_The two got out of their passionate kiss, Setsuna still glowing with light and now her wings wrapped around Konoka, she took her necklace out of the box and placed it around Konoka's neck. "It's beautiful Se-chan," said Konoka, "I'm glad you like it," smiled Setsuna, "I just want you to know how much you mean to me," "Se-chan, you mean the world to me," Konoka said almost crying. Setsuna saw this as an opening, she gently hugged Konoka, "I will always be here for you Kono-chan," Setsuna said, the two of them kissed each other crying but this was a happy cry._

_Setsuna folded her wings back and she turned normal the light fading away as she held Konoka in her arms as feathers swayed around them._


End file.
